


Relax And Embrace Eternity

by SapphicaWrites



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alien Sex, Asari Melding, Bonding, Canon, Cute, During Canon, F/F, Love, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Smut, Telepathic Sex, Vaginal Fingering, during ME3, embrace eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: While busy filing reports for Alliance Command, Shepard gets convinced by Liara to return to her quarters and relax with her. (Shiara, Canon, Smut)
Relationships: Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Relax And Embrace Eternity

Commander Shepard stared at the personal terminal on the one side of the Normandy's CIC, sat behind her chair. Saving the galaxy was a great privilege for her, but since when did always have to result in so much paperwork. Her team's recent mission to a fuel reactor base in the Siliean nebula had been a routine one, but even it had many reports.

Casualty reports, details of exactly what went on in the mission, intel gathered during the mission, it was quite a lot to handle. Back in the days when Shepard worked for Cerberus, it would have been Kelly Chambers who would have taken care of details such as this.

Sure, her current comm officer and personal assistant, Specialist Traynor was more than capable of taking care of this stuff, but with the Reaper war escalating all over the galaxy, Shepard wanted to have a personal eye in everything that went on. In a way, she felt responsible for the war in the first place.

On the other side of the CIC, Specialist Traynor herself was working at her own terminal, filling away communications and other such messages that had been sent to the ship's computers. Looking up at her commander, she smiled at her.

"Sure you don't another coffee, Commander?" She inquired, in her rather polite British accent. "You could do with a break soon."

"No, I'll be alright," Shepard replied, her baby blues staring at the console, eyes strained from looking at the screen. "Just a few more reports."

Traynor sighed. "You really are everything that your file says, Commander. Stubborn as a mule, working yourself to the bone."

"Hey, back at the academy, I was always encouraged to put my 110% in," Shepard joked. "No sense making a change now."

Just as Shepard looked at her console again, the door to the nearby elevator opened and a certain blue-skinned Asari walked onto the bridge. Liara looked around, smiling at Shepard and Traynor and walking over to the latter and handing her a datapad.

"Traynor, could you see that this is sent forward to the crew working on the Crucible for me?" She requested. "It's some rather important data one of my operatives recovered."

"No problem, I'll have it put forward for the next Data transmission," Traynor replied, before Liara then walked over to the still-working Commander Shepard.

Kneeling down, Liara gave her lover a kiss on the cheek, smiling at her cutely. "Working hard again, my dove?"

Shepard smiled as well. Her darling Liara always brought a warm blue glow to her rather dull little world. Turning her head, she leaned close, kissing Liara on the lips. "Well, you know a ship's captain's work is never done."

Liara giggled. "Yes, but the ship's captain does need to have some rest and comfort every once in a while," the blue-skinned woman replied. "I just finished all my business for the day, so... why don't we head up to your quarters and just spend some time together."

"Liara, I'd love to but-"

Just then, Shepard was silenced by another kiss to the lips, the cool touch of Liara's blue lips pressing against her own. Affection like that was too good not to resist.

Sighing, the commander realised her lover was right. She was pushing herself too hard. The reports could be done at any time, but Shepard needed to rest now. She couldn't be burning herself out, especially over something so minor.

And plus, she was in the company of the most gorgeous Asari in the known universe, so that was a reward she would gladly accept. Closing her terminal, she got up and held Liara's hand. "You're right, Liara. I am a bit overworked." She then looked over at Traynor. "Traynor, message me if something comes up, alright?"

"Of course, Ma'am," she replied, smiling kindly before heading back to her console.

Taking a relaxing breath, Shepard headed towards the elevator, her adoring Liara accompanying her. Once they were in the elevator and were heading to the upper decks of the ship, Liara held Shepard's hand, smiling softly and leaning on her shoulder.

Her cheeks blushing, the redhead looked at Liara, planting a soft kiss on her blue forehead, smiling. "You've been missing me today, huh?"

"You have no idea," Liara replied, nuzzling Shepard closely. "So let's get down to business, shall we?"

Shepard smirked. "I remember the days when I was the one being all forward and flirty with you, and then you would turn into a blushing mess."

"Well," Liara admitted. "I've certainly changed a lot because of you, Shepard, for better and for worse." She placed her hands on her lover's lips, blue fingers curving around Shepard's torso. The commander knew what her lover wanted, and she wanted it too.

"Mostly for the better," Shepard replied, before pulling Liara close into a kiss as the Elevator opened. Liara moaned a little, feeling Shepard pin her against the nearby wall as they pushed out of the Elevator, wrapping her arms around Shepard's neck.

Sliding her tongue into Liara's mouth, Shepard deepened the kiss. She always liked to be the dominant one of the pair, something Liara was more than accepting of. There was just something about Shepard being in charge in the bedroom that turned them both on.

Sighing, Liara let Shepard push her into the captain's cabin, the two of them soon arriving on the bed. Her body started to glow a little, her biotics resonating with her arousal. She smirked, rolling on top of Shepard. She started to undress Shepard, getting the redhead down to her underwear.

Pulling Liara back, Shepard kissed her sweetly, hands on her cheeks and hips. Her own hands reached around Liara's outfit, stripping the blue woman down to her bare naked form, since Asari didn't tend to wear much in terms of underwear.

Fully on top of Shepard, Liara then leaned down, giving Shepard an open mouth kiss, her tongue entering Shepard's mouth. As the Commander's hands threaded through her hair tentacles, Liara moaned deeper, cupping the redhead's perky breasts.

A low moan emanated from the commander, as the Asari gently undid her bra, casting it off to the side. There was no need for that now. Liara's tongue extended, gently licking her lover's nipple, pressing it down into her softly.

Gasping, Shepard felt her body shudder, as Liara started to kiss down her body, her blue lips pressing against her lover's pink flesh. Every kiss sent a cold, pleasurable shiver down Shepard's spine as she felt herself growing wet for her dearest lover.

Liara smiled, stroking her hands along her darling's chest as she was face to face with the other girl's hair mound. Licking her lips, she descended, mouth capturing every inch of her lover's folds. Shepard gasped, looking down at her dear girlfriend eating her out.

Her tongue descending, Liara enjoyed the taste of Shepard's folds, making the redhead quiver and shiver as the sensations of pleasure mixed in with biotic teasing showered her body. Shepard gasped, looking down at Liara and smiling softly.

Moaning, Shepard started to feel her orgasm building inside of her. She'd been needy for so long now and Liara, the gorgeous blue angel she was, had spurned her on, enticing her, desiring her to climax for her and release her juices. They weren't embracing yet, but Shepard knew that would be next.

Liara could hear Shepard's moans, loud and heavenly. She was glad the deck's of the Normandy were several feet thick. Otherwise, even the crew of the cargo bay would be able to hear their sexual encounter. Her tongue going in deeper, Liara gently rubbed Shepard's nub.

Biting her lip, Shepard looked down, very aroused at the sight of Liara tasting her mound. She felt Liara enter her deeply, her tongue pressing against her walls. She gasped, breathing softly, trying to hold in her orgasm for as long as she could.

But even the legendary Commander Shepard couldn't hold in the orgasm for long and soon, she climaxed. Moaning heavenly, Shepard felt her pussy pulse as juices flowed from her body and onto the bed, her freckled cheeks growing red.

Licking up her lover's juices, Liara smiled, crawling on top of the Commander and sharing a kiss with her, allowing her to taste her own juice. Shepard sighed, greedily sucking on Liara's tongue for a few seconds as they made out.

"Now comes the fun part," Shepard moaned. "I'm ready when you are, Liara."

"As am I," Liara said softly, closing her eyes. "Let go of yourself, Shepard. Let me take care of you... Embrace eternity." Her eyes opened, turning a jet black as a blue biotic aura surrounded herself and the commander, as waves of pleasure went between them both.

Rubbing herself against Shepard, Liara kissed the Commander feverishly, her biotics going into overdrive as their minds linked as they pressed against one another. It was always a beautiful sensation for them both, One Shepard would always treasure.

Kissing back, Shepard felt every inch of Liara's body. She didn't just feel her flesh, she could feel her heartbeat, both their heartbeats. The memories of their love live together, and their hardships that gave them strength. She could see herself through Liara's eyes, and Liara saw through Shepard's eyes.

They weren't two women anymore, rather a single fused entity, experiencing a wave of pleasure through the two bodies it was joined too. Liara let out a soft moan, as Shepard started to kiss her neck and roll her onto the bed, as her fingers entered Liara's body.

As Shepard fingered Liara, she was in a way fingering herself, as the same waves of pleasure Liara was feeling were duplicated and enhanced in Shepard's own body. Euphoria coursed through their combined nervous system as they pleasure one another.

Moaning more, Liara opened her eyes, staring into Shepard through an inky blackness. She had all she needed in Shepard's mind for them to have a child, but she knew it wasn't right. They were still fighting a war after all, but she would at least help Shepard to be pleasured this night.

The aura around them grew more intense as they entered the final stages of their intercourse, some objects in the room even levitating a little thanks to Liara's biotics. Shepard moaned louder, as did Liara, both women moaning and crying out in pleasure and joy.

Rubbing her fingers into Liara and herself, Shepard moaned loudly, her voice echoing louder than it ever had. Every sound was both quiet and loud. She felt everything and nothing. Melding was always so incredible for them both.

Then they both came, hard and heavy. Liara cried Shepard's name, as did her lover. Both women let their juices flow as they cuddled together, kissing as the meld ceased for the moment, as Liara gently caressed Shepard's cheeks as she kissed her.

Still with a bit of Liara in her mind, Shepard smiled. "You... always certainly did know how to relax me, Liara."

Liara chuckled. "It's one of my best talents I feel, darling," she cooed, before cuddling Shepard on the bed as the two of them relaxed together.

xXx  
  


**Author's note:** Doing another fic bomb tonight! First up some Mass Effect fics and we start off with this lovely Shiara smut. Fun fact, this was the first Mass Effect thing I wrote last year :3


End file.
